Three's a Crowd?
by Matisse Sutherland
Summary: *Chapter 6 up* Ron, Harry & Hermione are alone for the holidays. When people get drunk things are sometimes revealed...Read to find out...and please review if you do.
1. Default Chapter

****

Title: Three's a Crowd ?

****

Author: Matisse Sutherland

****

Author's note: Just had a look and there seem to be thousands of HP stories here already. Oh Well. I'm adding one more. This probably sucks cause I really haven't ever tried anything like this before but PLEASE someone read it and tell me if it does. Of course if you think it's fantastically brilliant I won't mind you telling me that too J Also this first chapter is kinda tame but it's going to get better - I promise.

=====================================================================

****

Chapter 1

It was the last day before the Christmas Holidays and Harry was sitting glumly on his bed contemplating being alone in the Gryffindor common room all vacation. He couldn't believe that not one Gryffindor was staying at Hogwarts. Ron's brother Charlie was getting married and Ron's parents were insisting that he come home for the holidays and meet Charlie's fiancé.

"What do I want to meet some stupid girl for" Ron had complained to Harry a week ago when he received an owl from Mrs Weasley with glowing reports about Francine, Charlie's girlfriend. Harry thought it was very amusing that Ron had reached sixth year and still didn't appear to have any interest in girls. Things had backfired when Harry had tried last year to go on a double date with Cho Chang and Ron and Cho's friend Elsbeth. Elsbeth had complained bitterly that all Ron had talked to her about were the Chudley Cannon's grand final win last Quidditch season. 

"What's wrong with your friend!" Elsbeth had asked Harry the next day. "He didn't even TRY to kiss me goodnight. Is he gay or something!!". Harry had shrugged but secretly wondered to himself why Ron never showed any interest in girls. Thinking back to that double date made Harry think of Cho. After 6 months things had ended, but not by Harry's choice. Although there were no hard feelings between them, Harry still found it difficult passing her in the corridor, especially when he met those melting brown eyes….."Ahhhhh" Harry thought "Gotta stop thinking about that". But what else was there to think about? Certainly not the great Christmas holiday he was going to have. Alone. "Might as well go see how Hermione's packing's going" thought Harry. Hermione's parents had insisted that she return these holidays as they pointed out they had not spent one Christmas with her since 3rd year. The ever loyal friend Hermione had always stayed at Hogwarts to keep Harry company. 

Harry slowly started putting on one of his socks, looking at the pattern on it with nostalgia. It was the sock Dobby had given him for Christmas a few years ago, now looking rather tattered and old. Just as Harry bent down to search for his shoes under the bed he felt someone grab his shoulders. "Ahhhggggr" yelled Harry.

"Oh Harry sorry!" said Hermione "But guess what?! Dad's been called away to present at a dental conference in place of someone who had to have their wisdom teeth removed suddenly and Mum has said there's no point me coming back and that we can have a proper Christmas next year". 

"So you're staying then?" asked Harry. "Of course" said Hermione "and we can practice for our NEWTS together" she replied happily. "Oh Hermione" Harry groaned.

"Can't we have one Christmas where we don't go to the Library" said a voice behind them. 

"Ron" Harry exclaimed, "aren't you going home?" 

"Not anymore" said Ron smiling broadly "Charlie's eloped and Mum and Dad are furious. He sent them an owl saying that him and Francine are going to have their honeymoon in Norway cause he wants to do some more research on the Norwegian Ridgebacks' mating habits.

"Great" thought Harry "What a honeymoon". "This is just fantastic guys" said Harry with a massive smile on his face "Just when I thought I'd be here alone and probably sinking into the depths of depression".

"Awwww poor widdle Harry was he going to be all awone" said Hermione patting Harry's head affectionately.

"Cut it out Hermes!" 

"You know I hate it when you call me that!" yelled Hermione pushing Harry back and pining him to the bed.

"Ahhh hmmm, should I leave?" asked Ron as Hermione straddled Harry and he attempted to wrestle his arms free.

"No, c'mon Hermes and Ronnie lets have breakfast" said Harry finally getting out of Hermione's grip and grabbing his other shoe. Hermione just rolled her eyes and affectionately put her arms through the boys as the three started down the hallway to the Great Hall.

There was much running and thumping to be heard around the Gryffindor common room as everyone tried to find their cases and pack something into them to take home. Neville Longbottom kept losing his wand and yelling out if anyone had seen it. Finally Hermione muttered an adhesive charm and Neville found himself unable to put down his wand which had stuck to his hand. At last 3 o'clock arrived and everyone bundled off into the carriages to the station. 

"Phew" said Hermione plopping herself down into an armchair later that evening "Thank goodness we've got the place to ourselves". 

"Yeah" said Ron in a somewhat flat voice.

"What's the matter?" asked Harry.

"Nothing I guess" replied Ron "It's just that you know Seamus and Lavender and Parvati and all those guys sounded like they were gonna have a really great holiday. Y'know they all got invited to that girl from Beauxbaton's house for a massive party these hols. Seamus will probably come back boasting how he fucked 5 girls in one night……."

"Great Ron. Thanks a lot." Said Hermione. "So basically Harry and I aren't fun enough to spend the holidays with, is that what you're saying?".

"C'mon Hermes I didn't mean it like that, it's just that we're in sixth year now and well y'know….we're not gonna be young forever. All we ever seem to do is sit around here while everyone else has fun".

"Speak for yourself Ron" said Harry feeling annoyed. "It's not like you make any effort to ever meet girls or do anything by yourself. I even had to set you up on that date and then you stuffed it up".

"I didn't stuff it up!" yelled Ron "That girl was a complete bore and besides did you see her nose!"

"Yeah right" muttered Hermione.

"Besides" Ron added "All you ever do Harry is moan about Cho and how much you miss her, can't you get it through your head that she's over you!".

"Well at least I fucking had a girlfriend!" Harry yelled back really pissed off now. "I seriously don't think you've ever even kissed a girl!".

"Guys! GUYS!" Hermione yelled as both Ron and Harry fumbled for their wands. "Stop it, before you two started acting like six year olds I was gonna say we should all get pissed tomorrow night and actually have some fun". 

Harry and Ron were suddenly quiet. 

"But Hermes you NEVER drink" said Harry.

"Yeah I thought you said it was immature" said Ron arching his eyebrows.

"Mmmm well you're not young forever" said Hermione looking at Ron with a half smile. "And guess what guys I'll even provide the drinks. Tomorrow night we're REALLY gonna have some fun".

"Ahhh excuse me Hermione but you wouldn't possibly be George or Fred with the addition of some polyjuice potion?" asked Harry laughing.

"Good one Harry" answered Hermione getting off her chair and walking in the direction of the girls dormitory. "See you boys in the morning, and don't forget tomorrow night" she said with a wink in their direction. Harry and Ron stared at each other, their fight forgotten.

"Wow" said Ron. "Hermes might actually be some fun for once".

"Amazing" thought Harry as he followed Ron up the stairs to bed. "Hermione pissed, now that should be interesting!".


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here's chapter 2. It seems to be taking awhile to get to where the guys actually get drunk together and where *ahhh hmmm* some action happens. Sorry bout that…I just start writing and somehow things take longer than anticipated. Hey this is loads more fun than studying for my chemistry exam. But feeling kinda tired now so I'm off to bed….no doubt I'll be procrastinating from study again tomorrow and so I might get to write chapter 3. 

PS thanks to the person who reviewed - you inspired me to keep writing.

Bye Now

M.E.S

=====================================================================

Chapter 2

Harry opened his eyes, groaned and rolled over to look at the time. "Aggghhhr" he thought "Double Transfiguration, what a bore". He sat up slowly and then it dawned on him that it was in fact the holidays and he had no classes to go to. He reached over to get his glasses off the bedside table and hooked them behind his ears. Last year Hermione had convinced him to get contact lenses and so they had spent a day in London together shopping, but Harry only wore them when he went out, preferring his glasses most of the time. Harry smiled as he remembered back to when Hermione had seen him with his contacts on for the first time.

"Wow Harry your eyes are a really nice colour. I never noticed before with your glasses" Hermione had commented. "Did you know that true green eyes are really rare? Most people who think they have green eyes really have blue ones but they look green in certain light. But yours are really green. They're nice".

Harry had laughed and thought "Trust Hermione to know some piece of useless information like that" but never the less he'd been pleased. That had been a really fun day Harry reflected. In fact he thought "That's been the best day I've had since I broke up with Cho. Funny how it was with Hermione……"

Hermione lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. She'd been awake since six and hadn't felt like sleeping more or getting up. "Damn damn" she muttered to herself. Yesterday it had all seemed too good to be true, her and Harry alone together for the holidays. Alone for the first time ever without……well without Ron she admitted to herself. "Hang on, who are you kidding" she thought "Harry's never going to like me like that. He's never even hinted at it. Like it's going to make any difference if Ron's around or not". Hermione sighed and turned over. "Why can't I just give this up?" But then she thought about Harry's green eyes, the way they had looked that day in London, about his black hair and the way his fringe tumbled over his right eye, the way he had lent her his cloak three weeks ago when they were at Hogsmeade and she'd forgotten hers and it was freezing…"I can't believe I'm in love with Harry Potter. Harry Potter who's never even given me a second glance. Harry Potter who just thinks I'm good old Hermes." Hermione turned her face into the pillow. "I won't cry I won't cry" came a muffled voice from the pillow "I've wasted too much time on this. I need to let it go". "Then why are you planning to get drunk with him tonight then?" a small voice asked in her mind. "You never drink Hermione, it's childish to be drunk remember". Hermione sat up. "Stuff it" she said out aloud. "I'm in love with him and if this is the only way I'm going to be able to admit it to him then that's the way its going to be. At least that will be it. It will be over". "And so might our friendship" she thought silently.

The Great Hall was very quiet that morning with only Harry, Ron, Hermione and six other people from different houses who were staying for the holidays. "You're a bit quiet this morning Hermes" said Harry brightly, spooning in porridge. 

"Yeah…I guess" muttered Hermione. 

"Not thinking of backing out of tonight are you?" asked Ron. "You'd better not be cause you're supplying the beverages remember? By the way what ARE you bringing us?"

"Have to wait and see" replied Hermione. 

"This is going to be great" said Harry "I haven't been pissed in ages".

"Yeah you need to drown your sorrows over Cho" said Ron poking Harry in the ribs and laughing.

"I wish Ron would just shut up about Cho" Hermione thought. "It was so obvious from the start they weren't right for each other". "But you are?" asked that little voice. "Shut up" Hermione said out aloud.

"Pardon" said Harry. "Hermes are you feeling ok?"

"Ahhh yeah sure, um gotta go" said Hermione standing up "And don't call me Hermes" she added over her shoulder as she walked out of the Hall.

"Where's she off to?" Harry asked Ron.

"Probably gone to the library to study up on some more useless information so she can top the year again" said Ron.

"C'mon Ron, she's not that bad. Hermione's been a really good friend and you know it."

"Ohhh Harry's getting soft on Hermes now. Maybe you should go out with her" jeered Ron.

"Yeah right!" said Harry pushing Ron's shoulder. "Want to go out and practice some Quidditch moves?"

"Cool! Lets go" replied Ron.

Having found their broomsticks Harry and Ron walked outside. Although cold the day was sunny with no hint of snow and would be perfect for flying. "Hermione and I going out" thought Harry to himself "hahah now THAT would be funny". But for some reason he found himself thinking back to that day in London again when Hermione had commented on his eyes. "I don't even know what colour her eyes are" Harry realised. Then Ron grabbed his arm.

"C'mon dreamy. Lets get flying".

Flying around the Quidditch field was the best feeling in the world Harry thought as he swooped past the goal posts. "Lucky my height hasn't changed my seeker abilities" he pondered as Ron whooshed past him. After fourth year Harry had surprisingly shot up in height. He was no longer the skinny kid he had been, all the Quidditch training had left him with toned muscles required to play the demanding sport well. At six foot Harry was one of the taller seekers. But still admittedly the best at Hogwarts.

Hermione stared out the window at the boys flying together outside. Watching Harry's graceful maneuvers she felt that familiar feeling. Closing her eyes she imagined for the thousandth time what it would be like to kiss him….to feel his firm but soft lips pressed against hers… "Stop it" she thought opening her eyes and shaking her head. She turned from the window and set off for the library. If there was one thing to take her mind off things it was by reading.

It was seven thirty and the boys hadn't seen Hermione all day. She hadn't even been at dinner. 

"Probably making herself beautiful for you" said Ron.

"Can you shut up" replied Harry. "What is it with you going on about me and Hermione today anyway?"

"Just kidding, just kidding" Ron said giving Harry a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"Why do you think she really does like me?" asked Harry.

"Get real, the only thing Hermione's in love with is her school books. C'mon lets go get changed".

"Why did I ask that?" wondered Harry to himself as they walked up to their room. "Hermione and I are just friends". But as Harry walked into the bedroom his mind drifted back to Hermione and he found himself wondering exactly what were the colour of her eyes?

Harry stood in front of his mirror running his hand through his hair. As usual it wouldn't stay where he wanted it and that annoying piece of fringe kept falling over his right eye. "I wonder what it would look like if I put some gel in it" Harry thought. "Hey Ron" he yelled across the room "Can I borrow some of your hair gel?".

"What!" exclaimed Ron "Oh my God Harry's taking an interest in his appearance. He wants to look good for his "friend" tonight".

"Shut up and give it here".

"Look" said Ron "I'll do it for you. You know you have no idea and you'll stuff it up".

"Ok" Harry agreed. Ron's hair was always done to perfection so he felt he was in good hands. Ron began smoothing the gel into Harry's hair. It felt weird having a guy touch him like that. "Oh for goodness sake" thought Harry. But Ron's hands seemed to be massaging his hair rather a lot. Was that how you put in hair gel? Harry wondered.

"There you go" said Ron "You look great".

Harry turned and looked in the mirror. A tall guy with brilliant green eyes wearing a faded blue shirt and bone slacks stared back at him. His hair did look different. But kinda cool Harry decided.

"Let's go find Hermione and get drinking" Ron said.

"Yeah cool" said Harry following him out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

****

A/N: Never thought I'd write this much never having written a story before. It's amazing what the threat of having to study can do to you. ANYTHING is better than learning common polyatomic ions….also this is fun! *amazes self*. If you read this please review it, I don't care if you think it's bad, good, boring, whatever. I just want to know. 

Thanks for r/v karenkate-kitty!!! 

I've posted chaps 3&4 at the same time they originally started out as one chap but it was getting too long…

=====================================================================

****

Chapter 3

Hermione started at herself in the mirror. Reflected back was a tall, slim girl with gorgeous chestnut brown hair and large brown eyes. "I hate my hair!" Hermione sighed as she pulled a brush through her curls. Since it had grown quite long it was no longer bushy but instead fell in soft waves down her back. She debated whether to tie it back in a pony tail or leave it out. "As if it's going to matter anyway" she thought "Harry's not likely to notice". Deciding to leave it out she quickly applied some mascara and lip gloss. Her skin was naturally tanned with a light covering of freckles over her nose and she didn't need any other make up to look naturally stunning. Although other people had noticed how attractive Hermione had become in the last year she seemed oblivious to it and still thought of herself as an unattractive and bushy haired little girl. Her lack of awareness to her looks gave her an appealing sense of innocence. More than one boy had glanced her way appreciatively as she passed them in the corridors. Hermione's heart however was occupied by someone else.

~*~

"I wonder what Hermione's brought us to drink?" Ron said as he and Harry headed down to the Gryffindor common room.

"It better not be butter beer" Harry laughed.

The common room was warm and cosy. Although the three were the only ones staying over Christmas the fire blazed in the hearth and a large pine tree stood in the corner covered with dazzling red and gold lights. Harry and Ron headed over to the comfy red armchairs by the fire and flopped down. 

"What's the time?" Harry asked .

"Nearly eight. Hermione better be coming or I'm going to personally drag her down here" Ron replied.

~*~

Hermione walked slowly down to the common room with a large bag under he arm. It was probably the first time she had ever felt scared of going to her own house common room she reflected. Well not scared exactly. Nervous, anxious, and, she realised sad as well. She knew that Harry would never feel the same way as she did and would most likely be shocked when she told him. "I doubt he'll really want to remain friends" she thought. "And Ron will make it worse constantly teasing him about it". "Maybe…maybe I shouldn't say anything" she pondered. "No. I have to tell him. I won't be able to move on otherwise. What he does is up to him".

Hermione brushed past the large gold velvet drapes and walked into the room.

"Hi guys" she said cheerfully though inside her stomach was churning.

Harry looked around at Hermione's voice. He felt a strange jolt in his stomach as he stared at her. The glow from the pine tree to her right lit up the chestnut highlights in her hair which tumbled over her shoulders, with a few soft waves falling over one eye. Her rich brown eyes glowed with a chocolate warmth but looked…Harry realised…somehow sad. In that moment Hermione looked like a different person. Harry realised that he was staring but found himself unable to look away. The silence after Hermione's words hung in the air. 

"Hi Hermes" Harry managed, surprised at how normal he sounded. 

"Great you're here" Ron said getting up out of his seat and walking over to Hermione. "So what are we having the pleasure of drinking tonight Miss Granger?" he asked. Hermione didn't reply. "Hermes!" Ron said loudly into her ear. Hermione jumped.

"Ron! Please don't do that! I'm not deaf you know".

"Sorry it's just that you and Harry seem to have a 5 minute delay in answering any questions tonight" said Ron. "It's like your IQ's have both dropped by fifty points or something."

"I think mine has" thought Hermione. "I must be crazy thinking I was going to do this. Harry looked at me before like there was something wrong with me. I must look really awful tonight or something". Harry looked perfect though she thought. When she had walked in and seen him turn towards her, and his emerald green eyes had sparkled and she realised that he had done his hair she had been unable to say anything. Hermione took a deep breath and tried to relax. She walked over to where Harry was sitting and put the bag down next to his chair. 

"Well this place feels more like somewhere you'd like to snuggle up with a good book and fall asleep in front of the fire" said Hermione.

"See Harry, told you she'd back out!".

Hermione threw a withering glance at Ron. "Actually Ronnie, all I was saying was that for us to really enjoy ourselves we need something more like this". Hermione pointed her wand at the corner of the room where the pine tree stood and started muttering something under her breath. Harry and Ron watched in amazement as the pine tree seemed to melt and rearrange itself into new shapes. Before their very eyes the corner of the room became a long bar with funky red and gold lights above it and three barstools. Hermione opened her eyes. "Oh" she said in a disappointed voice "I wanted the colour scheme to be purple lights with red barstools. It was those gold Christmas tree lights that mucked things up!". She turned to look at Harry and Ron who were both standing together, Ron with his mouth wide open.

"Oh wow! I mean Hermione, I knew you were good, but I didn't know you were this good" said Harry with sincere amazement.

"Hermione I take back every mean thing I ever said about you" said Ron.

"Oh like what?" asked Hermione with raised eyebrows.

"Oh nothing. Just that you were a know it all. And annoying. And you were a real bitch when you told McGonagall about Harry's firebolt in fourth year".

"Right!" said Hermione raising her wand in Ron's direction "transfiguration isn't the only thing I've been practicing you know Ron".

Well practicing was a small understatement Hermione reflected. It had taken her weeks of sneaking down to the common room in the middle of the night to perfect this spell. But she had wanted everything to be perfect when she finally got Harry alone. Thank goodness for that dental conference she thought. She had almost died when her mother had insisted she come back for the holidays.

Ron cowered behind one of the bar stools. "Please, please mercy Mistress Granger, oh exhaulted one of great powers.. have pity on the weak and defenseless".

Hermione snorted and tried not to laugh. "Ron get up" she said walking behind the bar. "Oh I almost forgot!". She ran quickly over to where she had put down the bag before and brought it back with her behind the bar. From the bag Hermione took out a number of tiny bottles and placed them in a row on the counter top. Ron read out the labels.

"Vodka, Contrieu, Kahlua, Midori, …." He read. "Wow muggle drinks how cool. But this must be really strong stuff, I mean one bottle must be equivalent to ten normal drinks, the bottles are so tiny".

Hermione and Harry tried not to laugh. 

"Actually Ron these are miniature bottles, I didn't want to lug back normal size ones with me all the way from home. Which is why I have to now do this" said Hermione swishing her wand.

"Amplifico!" she said as the bottles were enlarged to a normal size.

"Oh cool, so what do they taste like" asked Ron.

"Well" answered Hermione as she produced some bottles of juice, milk, coke and lemonade from under the counter "I thought we'd have cocktails. They're like a mixture of alcohol and some other stuff. They taste really nice".

"Wow Hermes you are awesome" Harry said in admiration leaning forward on the counter.

"I know. I can't help being great" she said with a wink. 

Waving her wand and speaking to herself under her breath Hermione made three cocktails in minutes.

"Ok guys these are called Pina Coladas. It's a kind of tropical drink" said Hermione as she waved her wand again causing a mirror ball above the bar to reflect the pattern of little palm trees around the room.

"Wow this tastes fantastic" said Ron as he sipped his drink.

"Yes sensational" Harry agreed. "Hermes I know I said this before that I knew you were good at charms and transfiguration and well everything but honestly I seriously didn't realise just how good! You have to be the best friend to have ever."

"Thanks Harry" said Hermione, as she thought "Yeah a friend. That's all he's ever going to think of me".

~*~


	4. Chapter 4

****

A/N Sorry didn't post this with chap 3 like I said but here tis….Ok well chapter 4's a bit of a continuation of chapter 3….sorry not a lot happens in this chap but I'm getting there. Things are gonna happen soon! People are going to get a lot drunker…secrets will be revealed….who knows there may even be some sex (whoo hooo) down the line. But please keep reading and r/v if you do *hint hint*.

Thanks for r/v Nausicaa-mione!

****

=================================================================================

Chapter 4

The three finished their first cocktail quickly and Hermione made up the next one. "This one's called a Fluffy Duck" she said handing a glass to Ron.

"Um it's not like a canary cream by any chance is it?" asked Ron suspiciously looking at his drink.

"Ron!" said Harry and Hermione together "just drink it".

Harry and Ron sat on the bar stools leaning on the bar sipping their drinks while Hermione stood on the other side propped on one elbow. Jazz music played in the background.

"So Harry. Who have you got your eye on for your next conquest" asked Ron with an evil glance in Harry's direction.

"Oh you know….I was thinking of asking out Madison Valance. But she's probably not really up to my standards". Madison Valance was a famous pop singer in the magical world and the idol of most teenage wizards.

"Dream on Harry" Ron said "I mean we all know you're the boy-who-lived and all that but honestly".

Harry laughed. "Hey Hermes what about you? You after anyone?"

"If only you knew" thought Hermione with an inward sigh. "Well I mean apart from you Harry no one really compares. So I guess I'll end up some old maid".

"Oh Hermes you know you're the only woman for me" said Harry leaning over and cuddling up to her.

"Wow her hair smells really good" Harry thought as he pressed his cheek against Hermione's in a mock display of affection. 

"What about you Ron?" asked Hermione pushing Harry away. While she loved being close to him like that it was also painful as she knew he only thought of her as a friend.

"Yeah Ron! So when are you going to get a girlfriend?" Harry seconded.

"Great drink Hermione lets have the next one" Ron said quickly changing the topic. Something he seemed to do a lot Harry had noticed, whenever the subject of him and girls came up. "Could he be gay?" Harry wondered thinking of how Ron had massaged his head while putting in the hair gel. "Harry that's just stupid! And even if he was as if he would fancy you" Harry thought with an inward grin.

~*~

For the next cocktail Hermione made them Long Island iced teas which all three finished quite quickly. Hermione had begun to feel quite relaxed and also happier. Everything seemed to be a lot less worrisome for some reason. Even the Harry problem didn't seem like such a big deal. Hermione leaned forward to put her glass down and found herself swaying slightly. She began to laugh quite loudly for what seemed like a long time. Harry and Ron laughed too although the three of them had no idea what was so funny.

"Hahahah Her Her Her Hermes what was in that last drink?" said Harry through his laughter.

"Mmmmmm it was a love potion to seduce you by" replied Hermione in a seductive voice leaning over to look into Harry's eyes.

For the first time Harry found himself really seeing the colour of her eyes. They were a warm chocolate brown fringed by long dark lashes. Harry noticed the tiny spray of freckles across the smooth tanned skin of her nose and her full soft red lips. He felt a tightening in his stomach as their gazes held.

"Oh of course!" said Harry pulling himself back onto his chair "Because I mean I know how in love with me you are Hermes. Who wouldn't be I'm irresistible".

Ron made pretend gagging noises beside him. "If anyone's irresistible around here it's me" he said preening his hair.

"Yeah irresistible to Hags".

"Irresistible to Veelas you mean". Harry and Ron bantered.

"So what is the next drink Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Right" said Hermione rolling up her sleeved and taking out her wand. "Ade, Ademismoko". The glasses she was pointing at suddenly flew off the table one landing in Ron's lap. Hermione started and then burst out laughing. 

"Oh wondrous one can't even get a simple mixing spell right" Ron said picking up the glass out of his lap and placing it back on the counter.

"What's happening to me" Hermione thought. "I've NEVER got such as simple spell wrong before". For some reason this thought made her laugh even more. "Let me try again" she said "Ademis…ademiss" the word trailed off into a fit of snorts and laughs as Hermione leant over the counter with her hair falling into Ron's lap. 

"Maybe we should just stick with something simple like vodka's and coke" said Harry pouring them all a glass.

"Oh my God I think I need to sit down somewhere" said Hermione through her laughter.

"Yeah good idea" said Harry waving his wand at the armchairs and transfiguring them into hundreds of large soft cushions.

"Know what's a good idea" said Ron "Making sure Hermione doesn't have access to her wand for the next six hours!".

"Nice one Ron. I'm not that drunk" said Hermione walking over to the cushions. "See I can walk" she said as she swayed and fell over onto the cushions.

~*~

Harry walked over carrying his drink and sat down next to the lying Hermione. Ron sat across from them. Hermione stopped laughing and sat up finding herself right next to Harry. "I'd better cut back on the drinks for a bit" she thought. Harry and Ron sipped their drinks as the three chatted about past events at Hogwarts and who was kissing who and how much money they would have to be paid to shag various staff members. 

"You know what" said Ron "we should play some kind of game".

"Oh yeah" said Hermione "like in those American College movies. And everyone ends up having an orgy".

"Ahhhh right…" said Ron. "I was thinking along the lines of something a bit more tame. Like cards".

"Strip poker" said Harry.

"I'm up for it if you are" said Ron "but everyone has to play properly and no backing out. Hermes?"

"Yeah sure I'll do it" Hermione answered. "I might need another drink though. You guys seem to be one up on me".

"Ok but only if you promise to be a good girl" said Harry as though he were talking to a six year old child asking if she could have a cookie.

"I'm always a good girl" said Hermione in a alluring low pitched voice staring at Harry from under her lashes. Harry felt that jolt in his stomach again as he looked into her brown eyes. For some reason he found himself imagining what it would be like to lean over and kiss Hermione right then. "Wow Harry" he thought "I'm sure she'd really appreciate that! She'd probably give you a good slap and walk out the door. How come he'd never noticed how pretty Hermione was before? It was like all of a sudden she was a different person. "Could I possibly like _Hermione_?" Harry wondered. "This is incredible, I mean we're just friends". "You don't feel like kissing a friend Harry" a voice said in his head. "Besides think realistically. You are the last person Hermione would ever like like that. You've been just friends for too long." 

"Here you go Hermes" said Harry waving his wand making her glass fly over from the bar. 

"Ok lets get started" said Ron as a pack of cards appeared in front of them. "Now everyone knows the rules and no backing out. If you lose a hand you lose an item of clothing".

"And no cheating" said Hermione noticing Harry surreptitiously trying to conceal his wand down his sleeve. "Wands here boys" she said placing their three wands in a pile behind them. "No magic allowed. Now let's get started. Who wants to deal?".

~*~


	5. Chapter 5

****

A/N :Wow thanks to all the reviewers: karenkate-kitty, Phoebe, Nausica-mione, kiskool, SuperStar4eva88, xOandraiaOx. It's you guys that inspire me to keep writing (ok that and the threat of study ;-) ) If anyone wants me to include anything or has any ideas please let me know. Here's chap 5, it's a bit longer than usual but the night of drunkedness is finally over - yay! What do you think? I don't know if I like this chapter or not….. 

Hey…I just realised before I never wrote a disclaimer…..those lawyers will be after me…..

****

Disclaimer: Ok Ok these characters don't belong to me, they belong to J.K. Rowling and some rich multinational publishing company. I only own the *ahh hmmm* plot.

==================================================================================

****

Chapter 5

Harry delt out the cards to everyone. Hermione looked at hers and started giggling. 

"Hey Hermes, do the words "poker face" mean anything to you?" asked Ron.

"It's tactics Ronnie" giggled Hermione taking another sip of her drink.

The game progressed quickly with Harry losing the first hand. Grinning he pulled off one of his shoes.

"Right next hand" Ron said dealing out the next round. Harry lost again and removed his other shoe. Three rounds later Harry wasn't laughing so much having lost all three. He unbuttoned his shirt to reveal a white t-shirt underneath. "Damn!" thought Hermione and then started laughing again. 

"Oh ho yes it's all very funny" said Harry looking at Ron and Hermione collapsing with laughter onto the cushions. "Just wait 'til you guys start losing".

"With your great card skills we won't have to" snorted Ron between laughs.

"Have another drink Harry. I'm sure it won't seem so bad after that" commented Hermione. "Nothing does even not being able to have you" she thought taking another sip of her vodka and coke.

The three kept playing. Hermione could hardly concentrate on the game, she was feeling very light headed and the presence of Harry minus some clothes sitting next to her wasn't helping things.

~*~

"Hey guys I can't feel my nose!" said Hermione pushing her finger against her nose and trying to look at it resulting in a cross eyed stare.

"C'mon Hermes off with it! Stop stalling" said Harry. For some reason his heart had started to beat quite fast. Hermione was left wearing her jeans and a fitting black top. She had just lost the last round and it had to be either item of clothing to go. Hermione was going to be the first to actually reveal any underwear. Hermione took her finger away from her nose. 

"Awwww it's not fair. I'm the only girl I should be treated leniently".

"No way!" said Harry "You agreed when we started".

"Excuse me I think we need a change of music here and some different lighting" said Ron evilly. He leant over and grabbed his wand from next to Hermione. Waving it he caused two candelabras to appear next to them giving the room a warm candle lit glow. "Let's Get It On" started to play in the background.

"Ron you are so immature" said Hermione deftly pulling her top off with one swift movement.

Harry tried not to look but he couldn't avert his gaze. Hermione sat there in her jeans and a plain white bra. Her underwear was totally unassuming, designed for comfort, not to be sexy. But somehow the lack of lace, the plain white of the bra contrasting with her smooth tanned skin was more erotic than the most revealing lingerie. Harry quickly skulled the rest of his drink. 

"Hermione, I bet Snape would love to see you now" he said trying to cover up the warmth that he could feel spreading in his cheeks.

"Oh I know he would" replied Hermione "I am utterly irresistible to the male species".

"Harry you're sick" said Ron "Talking about Snape like that".

Harry just grinned.

They played another hand which Harry lost. 

"Ok ok fine" he said pulling his t-shirt over his head. This time it was Hermione's turn at being unable to look away. Harry's chest was smooth and toned, and he had great shoulders she noticed. To distract herself she looked over at Ron who, she noticed, was staring at Harry's chest as well.

"Uh huh" thought Hermione but the close presence of a topless Harry was all her mind could cope with just then. They all took the moment to have another sip of their drinks.

"How'ya feeling Hermes?" asked Harry.

"Yeah good, I'm dot nrunk at all". 

This sent Harry into a fit off laughter which started Ron and Hermione as well. Hermione took another sip of her drink and started swaying to the side where Harry was sitting.

"Careful Hermes!" said Harry, and then his arms were around her as she fell into him. For a moment Hermione didn't believe it was real. All she could feel was the warmth radiating from his arms on her bare skin and the strength of his grasp. 

Harry had instinctively reached out for Hermione when she fell, but the shock of feeling her warm bare skin against his sent a jolt through his body. Somehow just holding Hermione felt like the most erotic sensation he had ever experienced. She pressed her body back into his and he couldn't control the sound of his indrawn breath as he gasped. Harry realised totally at that moment that he wanted to never let Hermione go. He wanted to kiss her lips, to feel the warmth of her breath and skin against him, to run his hands through her hair. But all that could wait. He knew that the moment he let her go those things would become mere fantasies that could never have a chance of fulfilment. For how does someone tell one of their closest friends that they think they've just fallen in love with them? As long as he held her body against his time would stand still and there would be no need for the disappointments of reality.

Hermione felt a blush sneaking over her cheeks. All of a sudden she felt totally sober again. Hating to do it she pulled herself away from Harry's grasp. "What must he think of me? Oh Hermione this is so not you." Hermione had envisaged a mature serious conversation in which she told Harry in an adult way how she felt about him and that she didn't expect anything in return but just wanted to let him know what she was feeling. "Oh right after drinking six cocktails?" that annoying little voice asked sarcastically in her mind. "Admit it, you just wanted to get him drunk so that something might happen". It was as though tonight she was seeing a different side to herself, one that in all honesty she hadn't known existed. The Hermione she knew had always been based in reality, serious, above all the school girl nonsense that Lavender and Parvati were engrossed in. When SHE fell in love, things would be done properly, orderly, rationally. "And look where being like that's landed you" she thought miserably. Loving Harry was irrational but it was something she was powerless to control. And for once in her structured life Hermione felt unsure and adrift.

"Harry I'm sorry" said Hermione not looking in his direction.

"That's OK Hermione" said Harry quietly.

"Oh no, he thinks I'm just a stupid bimbo who is after him like everyone else at this school" Hermione thought. "HOW could I have let myself drink so much?".

"She couldn't even stand being close to me" thought Harry "I'm so embarrassed, she must have felt it when I pulled her close. How could I think Hermione would like me? She's so intelligent, and such a great friend…and beautiful, who am I?" Despite having many girls wanting to go out with the famous Harry Potter, and having dated Cho, Harry really didn't think anybody truly liked him. Deep down he was always wondering if girls wanted to be with him just because he was "the-boy-who-lived" and it would seem cool to be going out with someone famous. That was why he treasured Ron and Hermione's friendship so much, he knew they liked him for him, not for some idealistic notion of him as a super-hero. "I mustn't ever let Hermione know how I feel about her" Harry decided "I can't bear the thought of losing her as a friend and if she ever found out. I'm sure she would think I was just some typical guy who is only after one thing".

"Um excuse me guys but I just need to go out for a minute" said Hermione pulling on her top and standing up with a wobble. Slightly unsteadily she made her way across the room and pushed past the drapes. Harry also put his t-shirt back on. He realised that Ron hadn't said a word since Hermione had fallen into his arms. Ron had a strange expression on his face when Harry looked over at him. He looked almost….disappointed…but somehow angry at the same time.

~*~

"Hey Ron, Hermione's pretty funny drunk dont 'cha think?". Asked Harry trying to reak the silence.

"Wh- what?" said Ron looking over at Harry. His expression was once again back to the normal Ron look. 

"I was just saying how Hermione's really funny drunk, she's cool" said Harry.

"Oh …, I guess. Well looks like our strip poker is over".

"Yeah you bastard and you didn't even have to reveal anything!" 

"Not like you muscle man" said Ron moving over to sit next to Harry and pushing against his shoulder. "You been working out again?".

"Quidditich my lad, it tones your whole body" said Harry with a superior air.

Harry decided then that he would have to act as though nothing had happened when Hermione returned and that his feelings for her were the same as they had always been. "If only I could just kiss her once…" he thought regretfully. "Harry you're drunk! You have to stop these thoughts" he told himself a second later. "Just act normal. Well drunk normal anyway."

~*~

Hermione stood in the bathroom and splashed some water on her face. She looked up at herself in the mirror and noticed she was trembling. "Get a grip" she told her reflection. Hermione often spoke to herself in the mirror although it was usually along the lines of "You are going to make the top mark in the charms exam" rather than "Get a grip" which was a totally foreign state of mind. She decided then that the best course of action would be to put it down to being drunk and to act exactly like she always had around Harry. "I don't think I can ever tell him how I feel" she decided "I was crazy to think I ever could. This whole thing is crazy actually". Summoning up the Hermione that she was familiar with, the one that was totally in control of all situations, she headed back to the common room.

"Feeling better Hermes?" asked Harry with a mischievous smile when she returned.

"I feel great, now where's my drink?"

"Whoo hoo, go Hemes" said Ron enthusiastically. "The party's not over yet boys and girls".

Harry was surprised Hermione still wanted to stay. "She must really not have noticed anything when I had my arms around her" he thought in relief.

They all poured themselves another drink and settled down again on the cushions. This time Hermione positioned herself next to Ron, not wanting to give Harry any ideas that she really wanted to be close to him. Harry noticed this and thought "Maybe she did notice something, she doesn't even want to risk sitting next to me". It made him feel terrible. "But what can you expect" he asked himself "She was drunk and then you wouldn't let her out of your arms, she must think it's a bit strange".

"Hey Hermione…." Ron's voice broke into Harry's thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Remember you mentioning about those..um…college orgies before?"

"Ron you are truly disgusting!"

"Hang on…I was just wondering what other sorts of Muggle games people play at parties" said Ron defensively.

Hermione started to laugh. "Well I haven't exactly been to a muggle party for awhile you know, not since I was about ten. But….there is this one game called Truth or Dare".

"Oh ohh" thought Harry with a sinking feeling.

"Let's play!" said Ron ever the party boy. Well he appeared to be tonight anyway.

"Ok well basically you can be first Ron, and I get to ask you a question and you can either chose to answer it truthfully or do a dare instead". Explained Hermione.

"Yeah cool alright" said Ron. "But first I think we all need at least another drink".

"Ahhhh" moaned Harry "I don't know if that's such a great idea". Since his last drink which he had downed rather quickly hoping it would put him in a better mood, he had started to feel rather out of control of things. "The last thing I want is to be blurting out everything" he thought.

"Come on Harry" prompted Hermione "If I can you can".

All three picked up their drinks and drank them quickly.

"Oh…..my…God" said Hermione flopping back on the cushions. "I think the ceilings moving".

"C'mon Hermes, what's my question?" asked Ron.

With difficulty Hermione uprighted herself and stared at Ron with an evil expression. The whole thing with Harry, getting drunk for the first time, losing control, had given her an "I -don't-care" mentality. It felt some how refreshing. 

"Ron why don't you ever like going out with girls?" she asked directly. Hermione had long suspected Ron was gay. She didn't think Harry knew, and out of respect for Ron she had never mentioned her suspicions before, but now, tonight, all bets were off. "Who cares?" Hermione thought flippantly. "I'm having a bad night, why shouldn't someone else?. Besides it's to get back at him for all the know-it-all comments over the years". Hermione's thoughts continued to surprise her. But in some dark corner of her mind it was also enjoyable to find she could be like this.

"Jeez Hermione!" said Ron in a pissed off voice.

"Well you wanted to play, answer the question!" retorted Hermione.

"Yeah Ron I'm intrigued" said Harry.

"That's just a dumb question, ask something else" Ron said at Hermione.

"No answer my question or I get to dare you to do something".

"Fine. Dare me then".

"Ok I dare you to kiss Harry. Open mouth kiss on the lips".

There was a silence…then:

"Hermione you're crazy!" said Harry loudly "I don't want to kiss Ron!".

"Ron?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah ok whatever" muttered Ron.

"Hang on don't I get a say in this?" asked Harry.

"No!" said Ron and Hermione together.

Harry couldn't believe this night. One minute he realised he was in love with Hermione one of his closest friends for five years and the next he was about to be kissed by his other best friend who happened to be a guy.

"C'mon Harry it's no big deal, just relax" said Hermione in a tone of voice that suggested he would be a spoilt sport if he didn't go along with things.

Hermione picked up her wand and dimmed the lights so that only one candelabra remained. The room was quiet. Ron clumsily got up and went and sat down beside Harry. Harry found that his heart was beating fast, but not in a pleasant way, like when he had had Hermione in his arms. Ron leaned over and put his hand around to the back of Harry's head. He leaned forward. Suddenly Harry realised what this was all about. Deep down he had known Ron was gay for ages but hadn't wanted to admit it to his conscious thoughts. Not that he had anything against it, it was just somehow…easier to let things be the way they always had been. Before he could pull away in protest Ron pressed his lips against Harry's, at the same time pulling his head closer with his hand. Ron began to kiss him firmly, pushing his tongue into Harry's mouth and nibbling his lower lip. Harry was numb, he wasn't kissing Ron back, he was just thinking "I can't believe this is happening". Ron started to kiss him more passionately and put his other hand around Harry's waist. At that moment Harry could no longer stand it. He untangled his arm and pushed Ron away roughly. Ron looked up at Harry with an expression in his eyes that said everything. "I love you" he said quietly.

A couple of feet away Hermione didn't hear what Ron had said to Harry, but the expression on Harry's face was enough. She suddenly felt awful about daring Ron to kiss him. Ron jumped up and mumbled "I've gotta go to bed" then walked quickly out of the room. There was an awkward silence. 

"Ah I'd better go to bed too I guess" said Harry getting up without looking at Hermione. 

Hermione sat by herself surveying the remains of their drinks, the cushions scattered every where, the bar in the corner. She realised she had never felt more depressed than she did at that moment.

~*~

Harry didn't go to bed. How could he go back to his room he shared with Ron? He muttered the password to the sixth year bathroom and went in there instead. Sitting down on the edge of the bath he put his head in his hands and realised that things had changed forever.

~*~


	6. Chapter 6

****

A/N: Thank you for r/v's people… As long as people keep reviewing I'll keep writing so please leave a r/v even if it's only one word I don't care…it's easy you just click where it says "submit review" at the bottom of the page …it only takes a sec I promise….:)

=================================================================================

****

Chapter 6

As the morning sun streamed in through the windows around Hogwarts the three remaining Gryffindor students all lay awake in their beds. 

Harry sighed and rolled over. He had finally crept up to bed a few hours after Ron had made his departure. Sneaking quietly into the room Harry had been relived to see that the drapes around Ron's bed had been pulled closed. "Well what did you expect? Ron to be lying there waiting for you?" he asked sarcastically to himself. Harry's thoughts were still wheeling in a confused jumble in his mind. He didn't know how he would speak to Ron when finally he had to see his best friend again. Harry considered his options. He supposed that he could pretend that he had been so drunk he didn't remember the night, although both Ron and Hermione would know that wasn't true. At the thought of Hermione Harry felt a tingle through his body, replaced almost immediately with a falling feeling when he remembered that Hermione was not his and in all likelihood never would be. "Why Hermione?" he thought "Why couldn't I fall in love with someone who wasn't a friend?". As soon as Harry thought this he realised that one of the reasons he did love Hermione was simply that - because she was such a wonderful friend with no pretences as to why she liked him. There was no fakeness in their friendship, he knew Hermione was his true friend for the simple reason that she liked him, Harry Potter, as himself and not as "Harry Potter the famous boy-who-lived who defeated Voldemort". How ironic, Harry thought, I love her for that and yet it is that reason which means we can never be together.

~*~

In her room Hermione sat on the edge of her bed with a blanket pulled round her shoulders. She had been sitting like this for the last few hours just thinking. After Ron and Harry had left she had finally cleaned up and then walked slowly to bed. Not that sleep had been possible, but there had been nothing else left to do. As the sun shone in through her window Hermione reflected that the day should have been grey and cloudy to match her mood. "How could I have done that to Ron?" she thought miserably. "What kind of awful person am I? Harry will probably never speak to me again and I doubt Ron ever will". Having always been so rational and controlled the new Hermione had shocked her. She didn't know what this meant and she didn't know what to do now. "Should I go down to breakfast?" she wondered "Maybe if I just act like nothing happened?" Things were too big for that now though Hermione realised, and not knowing what else to do she remained sitting on the edge of her bed.

~*~

Harry looked at his watch - 7:30am. He peeked through the drapes around his bed over at Ron's. The drapes around Ron's bed were still drawn also. In the last few minutes Harry had decided what to do. He would sneak out quickly now and go and speak to Hermione. She was so rational and organised always that he was sure she would know what to do. "And if I act like always she'll never suspect anything" Harry thought although a nervous sensation was already starting in his stomach at the thought of seeing her again. It was so strange he reflected, that one moment of revelation could change your whole being when you thought about a person. A week ago if someone had suggested that he would feel this way when going to talk to Hermione he would have thought they were crazy.

Still in his pyjamas Harry quietly made his way to Hermione's room. As silently as he could, in case she was asleep, he pushed open the door and peeked through. He saw Hermione sitting on the edge of her bed with her back to him. Her chestnut hair hung down her back and the morning sunlight picked up the burnished copper highlights through it. Harry couldn't move, the sight of her again was overwhelming. He felt as though he could just stand there and stare at her hair for hours. Harry realised then that he had never experienced love before this. Going out with Cho had been exciting he admitted, although they never did any more than kiss and hold hands. Cho hadn't seemed like she especially wanted to spend much time with him, but she had been happy enough to tell everyone that she was dating Harry Potter. But it hadn't been love. The feeling through him now was pure, and huge, and uncontrollable. No one in the world mattered except Hermione.

"Harry!" said Hermione in surprise turning round. "Ahhh what are you doing here?". Hermione's heart had started to beat fast at the shock of seeing Harry. She realised that she was wearing nothing but a rather short satin nightie and hurriedly pulled the blanket tighter round herself.

"I really need to talk to you" said Harry.

"He doesn't sound mad at all" thought Hermione "Maybe he doesn't hate me".

"Yeah I guess so" she said "Last night was some fun huh?"

They looked at each other and at the same moment both burst out laughing. The tension was broken and Harry felt as though a huge weight had lifted from his shoulders. He walked over to the bed and sat down beside Hermione.

"Oh Hermes what in the hell am I going to do?"

"About the Ron thing you mean?"

"No about what socks I should wear today" he said sarcastically "Of course about the Ron thing!"

"Can't you just pretend that you were so drunk you don't remember anything?"

"Hermione….didn't you …um hear what he said?"

"No, what did he say?"

Harry was silent for a moment. He felt his cheeks burning. 

"He said…ah…..he said "I love you" said Harry his cheeks crimson.

Hermione didn't know what to say. Although having suspected that Ron was gay she had never thought he had any feelings for Harry other than as friends.

"Oh gosh, I mean Harry I had no idea, I truly didn't hear what he said" Hermione said genuinely shocked.

"I don't know what to do" said Harry. "How will I even be able to talk to him again?"

Hermione didn't know what to say. She couldn't think of any way out of this that wasn't going to be unpleasant. 

"Harry you'll have to see him sooner or later. I think you both need to talk about what happened".

"Agghhhr" said Harry shivering "I get cold shudders every time I think about what happened" he said shivering again.

Almost without thinking Hermione laughingly said "Here do you want some of my blanket to warm up?" and held out the blanket a little.

"Sure, thanks" said Harry pulling one half of the blanket around him. 

They were both suddenly acutely conscious of the others body pressed against their side. Harry's left arm rested on the bed pushed against Hermione's right one. Neither spoke. A few seconds passed. Harry's fingers softly touched Hermione's. He gently stroked her palm and then put his fingers through hers. She tightened her fingers on his. Still neither spoke but the silence was warm. 

Finally Harry said "Well I'll see you at breakfast?"

"Ok" Hermione whispered.

"I'll let you get dressed then" Harry said and slowly stood up, their hands parting. He gently pulled the blanket back round her and smiled.

"See you soon" he said softly near her ear and then walked quickly out of the room.

Hermione sat there in a warm glow. All her thoughts were of Harry, she could still feel the warmth of his hand in hers and the feel of his breath on her ear as he had spoken into it. 

~*~


End file.
